Idiosyncrasy
by KivaEmber
Summary: Tester fic. Raito couldn’t believe his percentage of being Kira had risen…over cake of all things.


**Title: **Idiosyncrasy

**Pairing: **RaitoxL if you squint and stand on your head

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Nooope.

**Summary: Tester fic. **Raito couldn't believe his percentage of being Kira had risen…over cake of all things.

**A/N: **Alrighty then, I'm taking a brave step from my Bleach fanfiction to writing my first Death Note oneshot. Criticism is very welcome as I strive to improve my writing skills as much as possible.

I love Raito's (AKA, Kira, Light) and L's (Ryuuzaki) characters, I find them endearingly complex and love trying to figure out what makes them tick. I am a sad person whose hobby is working out how people interact and whether or not some things influence their character differently for some reason. I haven't watched _all_ of Death Note's episodes, and I've read one or two RaitoxL fanfictions (My favourite to date is **Mind Games** by wild-filly) but I think I've got a somewhat shaky grasp on their characters.

So this is very light RaitoxL interaction, trying out their characters.

Well, that out of the way, enjoy! And remember, tell me what you think!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_You can't give up hope because it's hopeless! You should just hope some more, and cover your ears going; 'blah blah blah blah blah!'"_

_-- Fry, Futurama_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**IDIOSYNCRASY**

It was amazing how within the space of two minutes, Raito had been overwhelmed by an irrational urge to garrotte a spider-human hybrid with the chain link of the handcuff that was currently chafing his wrist.

A few reasons prevented him from carrying out his homicidal thoughts however. One was that killing the wide eyed insomniac would potentially increase his percentage of being Kira by over a hundred and ten per cent, and another was that the disposal of the body would be far too troublesome. It wouldn't fit down the toilet after all…well, unless he hacked his rival into pieces but that was just _crude_.

L, usually referred to as Ryuuzaki, was oblivious to the near palpable killer intent aimed at his person, or most likely, he was ignoring it in favour of the strawberry gateau balanced precariously on his knee, the plate teetering dangerously. The panda eyed detective licked his spoon thoughtfully, swiping up moist crumbs with his tongue as his wide eyes gazed unblinkingly at the glowing screen of his laptop.

It infuriated Raito, deep rooted etiquette rules that were slammed into his head since birth screaming at him to swipe the plate away and stick it on the table like a normal human being – but he didn't because for all he knew, Ryuuzaki would attempt to stab him with the spoon should he try.

_Everything_ about the world's greatest detective rubbed Raito the wrong way. His slouching posture made him cringe, as did his oversized, scruffy clothes. And he was half tempted to superglue shoes to Ryuuzaki's feet instead of letting the insomniac pad around everywhere barefooted. But, the one thing that grated Raito's nerves the most was the fact that Ryuuzaki practically _breathed_ sugar.

He wondered, briefly, if Ryuuzaki was deprived of it, if he would curl up into a ball and die somewhere.

Probably not. The baggy sweater was probably a hiding place for all sort of miscellaneous sweets.

Raito was jolted out of his musing of there being a hidden buffet in the detective's clothes when the focus of his ire and thoughts turned from the laptop screen, spoon still in mouth, to the teen, blank wide eyes blinking slowly in mild confusion at the narrowed glare he got. "Something wrong, Raito-kun?" He asked past the silverware sticking out of his mouth.

Raito twitched. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping out, _'don't talk with your mouth full!'_ "Nothing." He gritted out, returning to the papers strewn across the table. Another late night (he believed Ryuuzaki didn't understand the concept of 'sleeping') stuck with reading through countless sheets of paper, shackled to the most irritating insomniac to ever walk the earth and now getting midnight munchies, the only edible substance to sate it sweets fermented in sugar.

Ryuuzaki made a thoughtful noise, spoon plucked from his lips with slender fingers. "Does Raito-kun want some cake?" He asked cautiously.

"No. I don't want _cake_." Raito growled, rolling his eyes at the relieved look on the detective's face. His eyes snapped to his watch, hands ticking past 2:47am. "What I want is sleep." _You panda-eyed freak,_ went unsaid.

"Hmm…" Ryuuzaki shovelled another mouthful of cake into his mouth, savouring the sweet taste. "Perhaps Raito-kun is irritable because he is hungry?" The detective observed, wide eyed dropping slightly. "Is Raito-kun sure he doesn't want cake?"

"I told you, I don't want cake!" Raito snapped, the urge to kill the older man rising. "Stop asking!"

Ryuuzaki blinked. The thought of someone not wanting cake was mind boggling to him. "If Raito-kun is sure…" He trailed off, finishing off the last few mouthfuls of his cake. He frowned at the empty plate, thinking that it had disappeared quicker then usual. "Raito-kun's percentage of being Kira has risen by three per cent."

Raito felt his face blank. "Because I denied cake…I'm Kira?"

"Yes."

"That's unfair!" Raito exploded, standing up abruptly to tower over the wide eyed detective. "You can't decide if I'm Kira through _cake_!"

"Five per cent."

"You-" Raito paused, taking a deep breath and slowly sitting down. _Just bide your time, Raito._ He thought viciously. _Your revenge will come soon._ "I'm not Kira." He muttered inaudibly, practically shredding the papers apart as he tore through them for something to distract him. "Just because I dislike cake."

From the corner of his eye, Raito _swore_ he saw a glimmer of amusement in obsidian eyes.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **I know. It's short. But like I said, this is a tester. XD

Hope y'all enjoyed! Criticism welcome!


End file.
